


Do I know you?

by All_Is_Well



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Is_Well/pseuds/All_Is_Well
Summary: We all know how Avalance started, but what if they had met before? Possibly while the Captain of the team of Losers happened to be working at Sink, Shower, and Stuff. How would the relationship between Ava, and Sara look if they had met about a month earlier then they were supposed to?





	1. Hello Darlin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is my very, and I do mean, first ever fanfic! What can I say, seeing, and reading all of the wonderful story's for our dear Avalance has inspired me! Since this is my first ever story, if you feel so obliged please drop a comment below if you enjoy this, or if you have any advice! Beyond that I hope you enjoy!  
> _______________________________________________  
> In case this needs to be mentioned, I own nothing but the story's I make. All of the rights, and characters are owned by CW.

“Which is why, your services are no longer required. Seems only fitting, since I am the one who brought this team together that I am the one to disband it. On behalf of the Time Bureau, I hereby relieve the Legends of their duty.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara’s P.O.V.

When Rip left, I remember feeling a sense of sadness, adventure, and relief. All of which felt incredibly conflicting, but I was happy to finally get the chance to officially become team leader and help lead the Legends in doing what we do best.

Not knowing of course that it would all quickly go to hell, all because I went back in time to save my team, ultimately creating a paradox. Psh, and yet everyone overlooks the fact that not only did I save THEIR lives…but ALL of time too. So, what if there were now dinosaurs in 2017, or that known worldwide landmarks now actually were quite literally worldwide. Its called making history come alive people…I mean come on.

I was hoping for a little credit, but noooo not only did I have my team disbanded, and my ship taken away, but now I have to work at a stupid store called Sink, Shower, and Stuff as an underling who folds towels, sets up displays, and mops up whatever mess or filth people can come up with or generate. 

I only had to take this stupid job because its not like Star City vigilante makes much in the ways of financial gain, and you can’t get frequent, overpriced Starbucks just by punching out a few bad guys. So here I am, just five months after being, “relieved” of my Captain/Legends duty, once again setting up a display for the new must have Egyptian cotton towels. Which in itself is frustrating because you would think as a trained assassin I would be able to do a simple fold for a display, but damn it all to hell if getting a crisp fold isn’t difficult. I mean really though…why can’t I set up the kitchen knives display. Throw in some music, have varying distances, really draw in the customers. Anything would be better then folding these stupid, yet admittedly soft towels that I may or may not use my employee discount on later.

Its just turning out to be another painfully bland day, when in walks this strikingly sharp (in looks and dress) tall drink of a woman who just looks about as done with everyone’s shit as I feel. Not one to seem to eager (have to maintain some bi-calm-streetcred.) I just continue to work on the display and hope that fate seems to be on my side. Luckily it does, as said woman is waddling by with what appears to be half of the stores merchandise in her hands. Seeing so many people attempt to do this has only ever ended with the inevitability of dropping. Which I didn’t mind because I knew that it would be my chance to speak with her.

However, she seems to be more coordinated then I was hoping, and had sauntered right past me without dropping anything, or for that matter even sparring a look at me! I mean don’t get me wrong, dying once…or twice…or maybe even three times at this point has been incredibly humbling, but still, Sara Lance is NOT someone to be overlooked!  
This just wouldn’t stand! This woman’s sharp frown has only deepened it seems since walking in, so I figured why not throw on some Lance charm and see if something can be done to better her mood…and if I happen to get her number while doing so it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Even in that God awful, what looks like polyblend pantsuit, this woman was still beautiful. 

While this may have been cheating, I couldn’t really bring myself to care as I watched as she walked and managed to hold everything within her hands. I observed her until I found a small Jenga like weakness in her grip of all that she was holding and waited for my moment. She had stopped not to far away from where I was standing, clearly trying to find the correct isle, and luckily was still paying me no attention. Once I was slightly in front of her, she had finally seemed to acknowledge my existence as I heard a crisp, “Excuse me, Miss”. Being the ever-doting worker that I was I immediately turned around and before I would say anything she immediately had asked, “Where are your decorative pillows? Preferably the white with black striped ones that were on that advertisement”. Now normally I wouldn’t be so sensitive to people rude tendency’s, but honestly this woman didn’t even spare a glance at me as she asked this! Rude. “Isle six” is what I had replied with, as she continued to observe the isle numbers I decided that she was distracted enough and made my move! By move I mean that I may or may not have thrown a, perfectly folded I might add, towel at said weak point that I had observed earlier. Sure enough, all of her items tumbled to the ground, and ever the doting worker that I am, immediately bent down to offer my assistance. 

This stranger did so as well after she let out a surprisingly colorful curse word, and as we were picking up the lost items, and wow did this woman need a cart, that’s when we happened to make eye contact, and two things happened. While I was noticing that she was more beautiful than I had originally thought, and sporting some cobalt blue eyes, said eyes had gone through some forms of shock and what looked like…recognition? Which confused me and kind of made me uncomfortable. “You know you seem strong and all, but really you should have grabbed a cart, this is too much to try to carry yourself.” At that she seemed to come back to reality and her mask of indifference and frown lines came back into place. “Well I feel like you would know of carrying too much yourself, and ultimately making a mess.” 

At that cryptic response, she had quickly gathered all that she could, while making this annoying and quite frankly dismissive hand motion for me to give her what I was holding. After that she said nothing and just quickly brushed past me and made her way to what looked like the registers.

What she didn’t realize was that as she had so rudely brushed past me, I may or may not of swiped her wallet from her back pocket. Still feeling unsettled at the weird look of recognition in the woman’s eye I figured it was only fair that I knew something about her, while it was obvious that she somehow knew of me. I quickly opened her wallet and immediately found what looked like a badge for the Department of Homeland Security…that’s weird but does explain the terrible pantsuit. Deciding to investigate her further during my free time, I quickly took out her ID and memorized where she lived. Knowing that she would soon realize that her wallet was missing I quickly ran to isle six and grabbed the pillow she had asked me for before. Making it to the register just as she did, being a league trained assassin really does have its perks sometimes, I ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

She looked less than pleased (and was that slightly panicked?), until she realized that I was holding her wallet, and the requested pillow up to her.

“I thought you might need these”.  
“Uh, thank you…Sara is it?”  
“Your welcome, well, I hope you have a great day and thank you for shopping at Sink, Shower, and Stuff Miss Sharp.”

Not missing the way that slightly panicked look from earlier returned, and grew, I gave one last smile, and then quickly turned to walk away. While I did still want her number, I knew that whether it be by accident, or intentional, that I would be seeing Ava Sharp again.


	2. It's Been A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Ava's back story, and what lead up to the infamous Sink, Shower, and Stuff confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm so sorry for the later posting, I am hoping to update at least once a week. If life permits of course! For those who enjoy Super Girl, and just thinking of the D.C. multiverse, I hope you get a little kick out of one of the brief appearances in this chapter. I hope you are all having a fantastic day and enjoy this chapter!  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I own nothing except the story idea!

Ava’s P.O.V

One year…I have been in Star City for one whole year already…and they have decided to visit now. Right when I finally not only get promoted but get cleared to start running my own missions with my very own team. I am proud to say that I have risen through the ranks of the Time Bureau faster than anyone else before me. Rip and the other superiors must have bragged of my experience with Las Vegas’s Department of Homeland Security, because everyone seemed to of known or at least recognized me when I first made my appearance as a cadet with the bureau. 

Yes, it was hard leaving my long-time girlfriend, but Alex was someone who worked for the FBI in Vegas. Which surprisingly took a lot of her time, I mean I know Vegas is a rowdy city, but I always thought it was odd how she always seemed to be on call 24-7 and would just seem to always have to attend a few days conference without any notice… To be honest I thought she had been cheating on me for a good while with all of her mystery departures, but as we grew together in age, and as a couple I realized that if she wanted to be with another person so badly that she would have to make up emergency conferences in Geneva then she wouldn’t bother coming home to me as happily as she always did. I didn’t mind that she was work oriented, because I was…and really still am, the same. It was after a particularly large terrorism plot bust, which ended with the entire strip of Vegas being saved with minimal injury’s and little to no damage, did I first get contacted by Rip Hunter.

After being given a week off to rest up, my superior had called me into his office, he looked happy to see me as always, but had a sad acceptance type of look in his eyes. It was only after observing him did I notice the other man in the room. He was dressed in a blue, what looked like uncomfortable poly blend, suit with a random pin on his jacket. He introduced himself as Rip Hunter, and to my slight confusion and discomfort, that was the only introduction I received until my superior had left us alone to talk. I felt slightly uncomfortable because this man looked and spoke to me as if he knew me… After shaking off my discomfort and confirming that my service pistol was in my back holster should I need it, I finally started listening to what he had been saying. 

“Miss Sharp, your reputation precedes you. My name is Rip Hunter, and I act as the director for a government organization. An organization that I would very much like you to be a part of.”

That only caught me mildly by surprise. “Uhm, okay. Which organization do you work specifically for, Sir?”

He smiles slightly but gives the vague answer of, “I’m sorry, I can only divulge that if you would be so kind to accept my offer.”

Offer? Offer for what? “What offer, Sir?”

He gestures for me to take a seat and once I do he continues. “Miss Sharp, I have been taking great notice of your endeavors with this city’s DHS, especially your most recent mission. I believe that my organization would benefit greatly from your skill sets, and if I can be so bold, believe that you will find yourself rising very quickly within its ranks based on your previous success.”

Previous success? “Sir, that’s a very generous offer, but would you be able to tell me more?”

“Unfortunately, Miss Sharp, I cannot tell you anything else besides the fact that the job will be based in Star City.”

“Mr. Hunter, you can’t expect me to make this decision with just that little bit of information. I have a life here sir, my career, friends, family…a girlfriend. To just leave on the promise of a new job with little to no information is just reckless.”

“I am sorry Miss Sharp…truly I am, but I am only at liberty to divulge that information as of now. If you find yourself wanting to accept my offer, please contact me anytime at this phone number. I will be expecting an answer within two days’ time.”

After that, he just walked out of the office, and honestly just seemed to disappear completely. My first initial reaction was to turn him down, but I would be lying if I didn’t admit that there was a small part of me that was screaming to take the ridiculous offer. After that, I spent the rest of the day debating all of the possible pros and cons, and as the clock struck five, and I was heading home, it was only then that I had admitted to myself that this was a risk I wanted to take. Luckily, Alex was home that night, and I was able to talk it through with her. She seemed sad, but weirdly she also seemed to understand my need to take this vaguely offered chance and move forward. I say weirdly, only because the way she listened and offered advice was that of someone who had to of made this type of choice before… While we agreed to remain friends, we both decided that trying to maintain a long-distance relationship would be to no one’s benefit. We both discovered that while being so career oriented, we both seemed to of drifted apart romantically, and without even realizing it became two people who happily cohabited. 

It was about right after midnight when Alex got called in for a case, and it was after a hug and a soft look with the words, “You better not be here when I come back, Sharp”, and a promise from me to text her when I got settled did she leave. Shortly after that I went around and packed a bag of cloths that I would need to get myself somewhat settled until I found an apartment already making arrangements in my mind to come and retrieve the rest of my things, did I call the number Rip had left me.   
Within two rings did he answer, “Hello Miss Sharp, have you reached a decision?”

“Yes, I have decided to take your offer.”

Then not even five seconds after I had heard the phone disconnect did I hear what sounded like someone in my living room. Grabbing my pistol, I quietly made my way to the living room where I saw…Mr.…. Hunter?

He seemed to of noticed me from my gasp, “Ah, hello. Terribly sorry to just drop in unannounced, but I figured it best to come and retrieve you myself and save you a drive.”

“H…how did you get into my apartment?? I was just speaking with you on the phone…What the hell is going on?!”

Seeming to ignore my lapse in protocol, and instead offering an amused smile he went on to explain just what exactly I had signed up for. The Time Bureau, some of his back story, and of course…the Legends. Ugh, the Legends…the losers who broke time. The reasons why I haven’t had a proper night’s sleep since I decided to join Rip. The same reasons why I’ve been working day in and day out since moving to Star City approximately a year ago. Being so incredibly busy training and fixing the gigantic screw up of six huge screw ups doesn’t allow much time to make friends, find partners, or hell even decorate an apartment. That, and a forced house warming party by Alex who’s become a relatively close friend and good person to vent to of the record and partially redacted stories of my frustrations too, and my parents has landed me in the terrible situation that I currently find myself in. Which happens to be walking around stupid Sink, Shower, and Stuff on what was supposed to be my lunch break in my equally stupid pant suit. Saying that I was irritated would be a vast understatement. Like myself, everyone at the bureau has been told about Rips old team. In fact, he has used his various past missions with the band of idiots as specific what not to do training for all who work at the Bureau…I mean even the basic administration assistants know of the screw ups that call themselves the Legends. I had always had a bit of a disliking for them from a professional stand point, but it hadn’t become a personal until their idiot of captain decided to break all of time just roughly five months ago. Effectively shattering any peace and balance that I had started to create for myself since moving to Star City almost a year ago. 

Which is why I find myself wandering through this stupid store, not bothering with a cart because I only needed a couple of things to complete the appearance that I actually get to live in my apartment, and not spend the majority of the week sleeping at the bureau on call to manage or execute missions to fix the mistakes of the band of idiots. We are aware of what all of the Legends have started doing since Rip disbanded them, and upon Director Hunters orders, have taken great care in avoiding any place in which one of the Legends may currently reside. 

Which is only added to my frustration as I now have to travel to the Sink, Shower, and Stuff all the way across town, miles away from my apartment, and the bureau just to avoid a certain ex-Captain who has taken up employment in one. I swear these legends only keep becoming more of an inconvenience.

It wasn’t until I had effectively carried what felt like half of the store in my arms did I lose all of my patients and finally flagged down a worker to help me find those stupid black and white decorative pillows that were in that advertisement. Rudely on my part, but I gave myself a pass because I only had about seven minuets left in my break left, I addressed the worker without even looking at them and then in what felt like a karmitic slap, did I feel all that I was holding shift and fall out of my hands.

“Son of a fucking bitch tit.” Is what I uttered as I bend down to start picking up my items, and it wasn’t until I heard a faintly concealed laugh did I look up at the person who had been helping me. It happened to be the EXACT person I had traveled across the damn city to avoid…why was she at this store?? Why wouldn’t she be at the one closest to the, “hidden” assassins safe house?! It was only after observing her for a couple of minutes did I realize that she was speaking to me.

“You know you seem strong and all, but really you should have grabbed a cart, this is too much to try to carry yourself.” 

Oh wow…the idiot ex-captain who literally broke all of time is lecturing ME about trying to carry too much myself. I mean, I realize she was talking about all of the stuff in my arms, which begrudgingly I have to admit she’s right, but I still couldn’t stop myself from taking it personally for other reasons and replying with, “Well I feel like you would know of carrying too much yourself, and ultimately making a mess”. At that she seemed confused and slightly insulted, and without wasting anymore time, and possibly my job if I let anymore frustrated/ resentment rants breakthrough I quickly decide to forgo the pillow and brush past her after motioning for her to hand over the rest of my items. 

I quickly make my way to the registers, but sadly there seems to be a decently sized line. It isn’t until I place all of my items on the conveyor belt and go for my wallet do I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I turn around and of course see the current bane of my existence standing there with the pillow I had originally asked about and…was that…my wallet?! Shit. That’s not good.

“I thought you might need these”.

“Uh, thank you…Sara is it?”

Patting myself on the back for attempting to do some damage control by pretending not to know her name…as if I hadn’t just spent the better part of the last year of my life learning all there was about her and the band of idiots. 

She reply’s with, “Your welcome, well, I hope you have a great day and thank you for shopping at Sink, Shower, and Stuff Miss Sharp.”

Shit. I never gave her my name. She must of went through my wallet. Damn ex-assassin. Damn Monday. Damn stupid affordable decorative throw pillows and Egyptian cotton towels.


End file.
